Ai kotoba
by Mitsuki006
Summary: Dawn se siente mal por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Ash y termina desahogando sus emociones escribiendo una carta. Pearlshipping Saga: Ai Kotoba (Palabras de amor)


**Hola, bueno aquí les traigo este one-short que es el primero de una saga de 3 one-shorts y bueno espero les guste :D **

**Pokemon no me pertenece si me perteneciera el Pearlshippin seria cannon xD**

Una bella noche se hace presente en pueblo Hojas Gemelas, en una pequeña pero hermosa casa se podía apreciar un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, en uno de los cuartos se encontraba la bella y joven coordinadora, estaba sentada en una silla junto a la ventana de su dormitorio, su semblante mostraba una fuerte tristeza, tenía la mira fija en el cielo estrellado que se podía apreciar a través de la ventana, aunque sus pensamientos le tenían bloqueada aquella magnifica vista. "_No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño, desearía que estuvieras aquí" _pensó la coordinadora, estaba tan sucumbida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el pequeño Pokemon azul que dormía en su regazo despertó.

-¿Pipluup?- pregunto el pequeño pingüino con notoria preocupación al ver la tristeza de su entrenadora, está el percatarse de que Piplup había despertado le dedico una melancólica sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Piplup, estoy bien- dijo la chica entendiendo la preocupación de su Pokemon.

-¿piplup?- volvió a preguntar el Pokemon, no muy convencido por la respuesta de su entrenadora.

-No es nada, enserio- la coordinadora trataba de evadir el tema con su Pokemon haciéndolo creer que estaba bien pero la verdad no era esa.

Desde que regreso de Unova la coordinadora no había podido estar en paz consigo misma ¿La razón? Nuestra querida peli azul había viajado a esa región con el objetivo de encontrarse con el entrenador con el compartió grandes recuerdos, el joven de cabello y ojos oscuros que cautivo su corazón más de lo que ella podría imaginar. Viajo a Unova con el principal objetivo de declararle sus sentimientos al entrenador, pero algo se lo impidió. Cuando llego a Unova sus ánimos por ver al chico fueron tan grandes que no resistió hacerle una pequeña broma, aunque todo fue muy divertido sus ánimos decayeron al conocer a la acompañante de Ash, Iris, la cual parecía tener una gran conexión con el joven, aunque le preocupaba la chica morena Dawn trato con una actitud normal, con el tiempo descarto la idea de que hubiera algo entre Ash e Iris más allá de una fina amistad. La chica se había convencido que tenía que declararle sus sentimientos a Ash, pero había algo más que se lo impidió, Dawn nunca encontró el momento adecuado siempre había alguien que lo impedía ya sea humano o Pokemon, en fin, cuando su tiempo de estadía en la región terminó Dawn tuvo que regresar a casa con el remordimiento de no haber confesado su amor a Ash.

Después de unos segundos ya chica mira nuevamente a su Pokemon quien aún sostiene su mirada de preocupación, al verlo suelta un pequeño suspiro. Sus sentimientos hacia al chico no es ningún secreto para sus Pokemon, mucho menos para el pingüino que sabía la claras intenciones de su entrenadora al viajar temporalmente a aquella región.

-¿Sabes Piplup? Los hechos en Unova me convencieron de que Ash quizás no sea para mí- dijo Dawn con notoria tristeza en su voz y estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su pequeño Pokemon la miro atónito nunca creyó ver a su entrenadora en ese estado. Después de regresar de Unova Dawn trato de ponerse en contacto con Ash, no teniendo éxito se puso en contacto con Iris quien le explico que Ash había viajado a una lejana región llamada Kalos. Esa noticia fue la que convenció a Dawn que no volvería a ver a Ash. Dawn miro a Piplup y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo hacia un escritorio que estaba en la esquina de su habitación, se sentó y coloco nuevamente al Pokemon en su regazo.

-¿Sabes? Mi mamá me dijo una vez que la mejor forma de desahogar un sentimiento es escribir una carta donde describa exactamente como te siente pero no hay que enviarla- dijo la chica sonriéndole a su Pokemon quien la miraba de forma curiosa. Con sus delicadas manos tomo una hoja de papel en blanco y un bolígrafo plateado que había en un bote finamente decorado. Con una esmerada caligrafía la chica empezó a escribir lo que su corazón le dictase.

_Querido Ash:_

_Bueno, hay tantas cosas de las que quisiera hablarte, pero hay una en especial, una que en ocasiones me quita el sueño por la noches, una que me hace imaginar cosas locas, una que me ha vuelto la persona más distraída de mundo, una que no me dejara vivir tranquila si tu no la sabes. Esa cosa Ash, es un pequeño sentimiento que ha ido creciendo con el paso del tiempo, ese sentimiento es el amor que siento por ti, Ash ketchum _

_Lo recuerdo bien, el día que te conocí, cuando iniciaste tu viaje por la región Sinho y yo recibí mi primer Pokemon, ese día sentí como un nuevo sentimiento nacía en mí, aunque para serte sincera al principio creía que solo era una gran admiración o una gran amistad, aunque con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era eso, No, era algo mucho más grande que una simple admiración o una amistad, era amor Ash, me había enamorado de ti._

_La verdad, no sé por qué me comportaba tan agresivamente contigo en ocasiones, discutíamos por todo, pelábamos por todo, hasta creo que llegue a golpearte en algunas ocasiones. Pero creo que todo eso lo hacía para ocultar mis emociones._

Dawn hizo una pequeña pausa, para recordar todas esas peleas, como cuando Pashirisu enfermo y los dos entraron en pánico gritándose mutuamente ya que ninguno sabía qué hacer, o como cuando defendía al pequeño Shaimin ya que no le agradaba a Ash. Una pequeña lágrima aparición por uno de sus azules ojos la cual limpio de inmediato con su mano derecha. Todos esos recuerdos la habían hecho soltar aquella lágrima. Haciendo esos recuerdos a un lado se concentró nuevamente en su carta.

_Fueron tantas veces las que intente decirte lo que siento, pero siempre algo o alguien me interrumpían, ya sé que estuvieras entrenando o no teníamos la privacidad suficientemente. Hubo unas ocasiones en las que mi imaginación me hizo creer cosas que no eran, Como cuando participamos en la Copa Wallace y May llego a la región, ese día note que entre ustedes había una gran conexión, mi imaginación me llevo a creer que entre ustedes había algo más, aunque con el tiempo me di cuenta que solo eran amigos y que mi imaginación me había hecho una mala broma y exactamente paso cuando fui a Unova y conocí a Iris. _

_¿Sabes? En varias ocasiones trate de negarme al hecho de estar enamorada de ti, como cuando conocimos a Lyra y quedamos encerrados en aquel lugar, aunque no te diste cuenta ella me pregunto si tú eras mi novio, a lo que yo respondí de una manera algo alocada negándolo rotundamente._

Dawn hizo nuevamente una pequeña pausa al recordar a su amiga de Jhoto, a la cual tuvo el gusto de volverse a encontrar cuando viajo por dicha región, la chica miro la hoja donde estaba escribiendo y se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba espacio para unas cuantas líneas más.

_Bueno Ash, a todo esto quiero disculparme contigo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente o dejar que mi imaginación me engañara y no haberte dicho lo que siento, y ahora que estas viajando a lugares cada vez más lejos creo que jamás nos volveremos a ver, pero algo quiero que sepas. Cada vez que participaba en un concurso y te miraba en los asientos apoyándome y gritando mi nombre, yo me sentía Sumamente feliz y sentía que podía con todo, a lo que yo te compensaba apoyándote lo mejor que podía en tus batallas._

_Aunque nuca te vuelva a ver, aunque to no sientas lo mis, no importa lo que pase yo siempre te amare._

_Atte: Dawn._

La chica releyó cada palabra de la carta que había escrito, al llegar a lo último una pequeña lagrima rebelde salió de su ojo derecho cayendo justo donde ella firmaba con su nombre corriendo un poco la tinta. Tomo la carta entre sus manos y la doblo de una manera muy delicada y la introdujo en un sobre que tenía guardado en un gabinete de su escritorio, en la parte de en frente del sobre escribió _"Para Ash Ketchum en la Región Kalos" _sonrió para sí misma al colocarle una estampa con la imagen del Pokemon Piplup. Al sentir que ya era tarde Dawn volteo a ver al reloj que estaba en su pared y se alarmo al ver que eran más de la 1.00 a.m.

La peli azul coloco la carta junta otras dos que había escrito esa mañana solo que estas iban dirigidas a May e Iris, solo que estas a diferencia de la otra si tenía intención de enviarlas. El objetivo de Dawn para la carta que acababa de escribir era jamás enviarla y guardarla junto con los sentimientos que esta contenía. Miro a su Pokemon que se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo acomodo en una esquina de su cama acomodándose ella también, quedando profundamente dormida al contacto con la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente ya eran más de las 10:00 a.m. y la chica aun no despertaba cosa que extraño mucho a Johanna su madre, la cual al extrañarse de que su hija aun no despertaba subió a buscarla a su habitación.

-¿Dawn?- llamo la joven señora tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hija, al no recibir respuesta entro en la habitación, el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras y la joven aun dormía.

-Dawn, ¿Te quedaste dormida hasta tarde?- dijo Johanna en forma de regaño mientras abría las cortinas para iluminar la habitación, cuando los rayos de sol iluminaron el lugar la reacción de la joven fue cubrirse completamente con la sabana.

-Iré a hacer unas compras ¿Necesitas algo?- Dijo Johanna aun enojada pero se le hico graciosa la actitud de su hija. La chica solo saco la mano de la sabana y señalo al escritorio.

Johanna se acercó al mueble y entendió lo que su hija quería -¿Quieres que envié estas cartas?- pregunto Johanna sosteniendo tres cartas, Dawn saco la cabeza de la sabana para ver cuantas cartas tenía su madre pero a causa de la "Luz segadora" la chica solo distinguía dos.

-Si- respondió la chica sin ganas volviendo a taparse con la sabana.

-Ok, pero levántate ya- advirtió Johana antes de salir de la habitación.

**Horas después **

Johanna estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no noto cuando su hija se sentó en la mesa con un semblante lleno de preocupación.

-¿Mamá, cuantas cartas tomaste de mi escritorio? Pregunto la chica con preocupación.

-Las tres que me dijiste, ¿porque? ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No nada solo tenía duda- dijo Dawn fingiendo una sonrisa –Voy a salir un rato- dijo Dawn saliendo a toda prisa sin que su mamá pudiera decirle algo.

Cuando la chica estuvo en el patio se sentó en una árbol apartado y comenzó a sollozar –No puede ser ahorra Ash se enterara de lo que siento y lo hará de la peor manera-

**Continuara… **

**Bien ¿Qué tal? Como dije al principio este es el primer One-short de una saga de 3 y no se bien cuando valla a subir el siguiente pero tratare que sea lo antes posible. **


End file.
